Life In School Live Revamped!
by lNavil
Summary: Life in school live revamped is a revamped version of the original story I made 2 years almost ago. That story was so poorly written & very poorly paced so I deleted it & rewritten it. life in school live2.0is about A teenager named Kusome, as he heads home to study & decides to buy lunch, he soon discovers something had broken out, soon he finds the 4girls & survives with them.
1. life in school live revamped - Prologue

AN

Hey, I'm Navi, you may have read the original Life In School Live and if you have you probably would have known it was mediocre at best. This is a complete revamp of that story and hopefully better than the mess before this will have a new protag and a more interesting protag at that, a new story, really the only thing that's the same is the anime and even I'm changing a lot of that up a lot. I'm changing everything I done in the original story and boosting it. Thank you for reading this

~~~~~~~~

It was a very humid summer night, summer vacation had just ended and school was starting back the next day, I'm in my last year of highschool, My name is Kusome I am 17. I sit in my room cleaning and and setting things up as I had just moved into my apartment, I mostly emptied out boxes and put up my Computer and TV. Around the time it was 9 PM so I decided to relax and search on my phone. Tomorrow will be another hot day. Same for the rest of the week apparently. I put down my phone and just lay there wide awake as cars roam past my apartment complex. I roll over and just keep thinking as different thoughts swam inside my brain and it's like this for a bit until I fall asleep finally

Next day

I lay there sleeping as the morning air sweeps throughout the room, I sleep peacefully and very relaxed until I hear my alarm on my phone go off. Not once. Not twice. Not three times. But four. Finally I shoot awake and realized I am going to be late. I quickly hop up and throw on clothes, I was pretty sure my pants were on backwards that day but I really did not mind or care either. I run out the door and begin hurrying to school as I see many cars rushing past and even a few ambulance vehicles. Weird. I run through the streets and a few shortcuts and finally I reach the school. Rushing in I see few students in the halls probably in class by now until I reach my room

"You're late"

I hear when I walk in

"First day of class after summer and You are late Kusome, I'll let it pass for today since y'all are probably not used to a new schedule but tomorrow won't be so lucky"

"Yes Ma'am"

I say to the teacher. Honestly I heard from a lot of gossiping that she was a really rude teacher and for the year I saw her a lot in the hallways, she had gotten onto me for small things but I guess she let my actual mistake this time slide.

Class had been over for first period and we were heading onto 2nd period. Basically same thing Happened and nothing new until lunch time came around.

I got out my food I bought yesterday, it was cold but it's food, I had mostly bought a cheap sandwich for around a few hundred yen and a cheap cola. I sat at my usual spot alone and begin eating. I wasn't popular and I really didn't have any friends. I'm kinda nerdy and I don't spend my time around anyone. Most of my time goes on studying and doing work and not so much around people. Finally I was approached by someone, they looked sick and they looked as if they hadn't slept in a week. He stared at me and I saw an injury on his arm. It was a big scratch on his left arm and he turned around and went to the window. I saw him getting up on it before a team of staff grabbed him and throw him to the floor. The guy struggles and fights but soon he stops moving. Everything dies down and I see the staff pick him up and they tell me "stay safe" as I see them wrap the body up and carry him away. I sat there in silence. Was I the only one witnessing this? Why'd this guy do this, was he crazy? and why'd these staff wrap him up like he was dead before checking. I could not get this off my mind. Not even when next class started. Or next. I didn't do anything but think about what happened until the end day bell rang. Walking out of the class I see friends talking, couples together, just a big packed hallway until I found myself outside.

I look back at the school and begin walking home. Everything was super lively, I can see people all over the streets but I also see Police, Ambulance, And fire trucks drive by. A lot. I walk by an allyway and I see a homeless guy just lying there quiet and not moving. I move along after giving some money in his little cardboard cup and finally I reach my apartment complex. I proceed walking in and going into my room before shutting the door and begin studying and then playing games.

Soon it's around 8 PM again and I realize I have yet to buy lunch for tomorrow. It's too late to cook so I hurry out and begin heading to the small convience store a few blocks away. Everything was dead. No cars driving by, No people, and I couldn't hear a thing. It was dead. Soon I walk into the store and I don't see a guy there. I get my food for tomorrow, and I decided to grab a few boxes of candy and some sodas. Walking up to the counter I wait. And wait. And wait. No one shows up, I look over the counter and only see a small pile of blood. I manage to keep a scream in but I begin looking around to find the hurt man, Soon I decided to jump the counter and head into an employee only room and as I open it I can't make out anything.

I soon see a flashlight on the ground on in the distance and I proceed to turn on my phone light. I shine it around the room and I see a messy and screwed up room with thrown around chairs until something catches my eye. A shadow I see reflected off the wall I see a figure of a man slowly getting up, I quickly shine it at him and regret it. I see a man, no not a man, a thing. This thing was rotting. He had bites and cuts all over him and he looked so dead. His eyes were lifeless but he still moved. I saw him get up and begin walking. "W-wait, is he walking over to m-me?" I ask myself as I see him staggering towards me. I fall back and begin crawling back, he moves the distance and closes in. I begin moving back and finally I'm back at the counter. I slam the door and lock it and I hear banging on it. I move back and feel something wet. I had moved into the blood. I jump forward freaking out I see something approach the store. freaking out I pick up a soda can. Honestly I didn't know what else to use, I see him get closer and open the door. Slam, I hit the door beside him and the cola sprays in his face. "What the hell?!" I hear him yell, It was an officer and I see him walk over to me "What are you doing, you don't look like an employee and you look like you've seen a ghost"

I point slowly at the door as the banging starts back up

I see the officer walk to it slowly and he tells me to jump over the counter. I jump over the counter and I get behind him and he opens the door. 2 Men fall out of the room and they get up and head towards us

"Freeze!" I hear him yell

we back up against the wall and I see him shoot Twice at each of them in the leg, it wasn't affective. Soon he aims and shoots one in the head. It falls over presumed dead and he shoots the other in the head.

"What is going on" I see him pull out something and he yells "I had to put down 2 store employees, They went rabid and wouldn't listen." But no one replies.

I hear him talking in it but nothing comes out of it until he throws it down and tells me "Come on, We're out of here, I'm taking you to the station, I need to explain things" I see him get up but I then see more things Begin banging on the windows "What is going on.." I hear him mumble under his breath and then

Shatter

the windows give in and he begins shooting again until they clear out.

"We need to get out of here, pack some things up into my car, we're leaving"

We pack some food and some drinks and we drive out. On my way down the road I see people walking around. Something was strange about them though. I also hear constant screaming around from both genders.

"You alright?"

I hear him ask me

"y-yeah I think so"

"We need to find out what's going on, I'll try and help you, For now we need to report this to a bigger team, this is too much for regular cops"

I agreed and we talked a little bit back and forth

"My name is officer Alan, I come from overseas, I came here 10 years ago and became an officer, and you are?"

"Kusome"

I answer

"Are you in highschool?"

I reply with yes

"I have a daughter that goes there, she's 17. She came here when she was 7."

"Oh, She's probably in the same year as me then"

"yeah"

we stop talking as the engine roars down the quiet streets.

~~~~~~~

AN

Hey, Thank you for reading the first chapter of my revamp of Life in school live. I hope you enjoyed it more than the original chapter 1 as I put more thought into this chapter and used less ideas from other stories for it. I'll make sure to continue this when I can, now this is a school live story but I'm adding and creating new characters, this is known as OC. So far you've gotten Officer Alan and the main protag as an OC. There will be plenty OCs in this. Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Next chapter will be longer and have more to it, and yes he will meet the girls soon down the line but that will be in a bit. Thank you for picking up Life In school live Revamped, if there's any issues or grammar issues you see if you like you can tell me. Thank you.

~𝕹𝖆𝖛𝖎

~~~~~~~~~


	2. chapter 2

Mysterious being

12 PM

ting ting* The rain pours down everywhere causing every where to be soaked

"The rain is really pouring down hard isn't it"

"It really is, The things don't seem to have a big effect from it though, but you think she'll be ok?"

"I'm sure of it, we just gotta protect her. She seems to be very scared but, isn't that normal for this type of thing?"

Kusome

11:50

The tires splash the water from the rain as the windows are covered in droplets, silence is all that's left as we keep making u-turns and different directions because of blockage*

"It's getting late. When we get there we might have to rest somewhere. We'll be endangered most likely with low energy"

I hear officer Alen say

"Do you think we'll be safe there?" I ask him

"I don't know. Right know we don't have an idea on what is happening. This is something that only happens in movies, not real life"

The ride goes to silence as I see him click on the radio, finally we get a very static filled station but we can make out words

"Chan- we are experiencing some time of epidemi- other cities and towns have cal- we've learned a big weakness to these things is besides guns ar-"

the station gets filled with static then and nothing is able to come back through

"Seems like all power around here is going out. Not even backup generators will help for long"

We go back to silence. High silence that soon I fall asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

bang* I jump up

"One of those things got in the way and i accidentally ran it over, almost knocked me off the fucking road in the process too, anyways, we're here."

I begin unlocking the door and getting out*

"It's still storming out here, we need a way inside"

Me and the officer walk up to the building and find the door open*

"This doesn't look good, get behind me"

he leads me inside and he begins looking around. Every thing is quiet and dark*

"This is strange...Please be ok"

We continue walking around. Nothing is badly out of place, windows are Intact, No blood or corpses, Everything around is dead though

"Maybe they went into the back areas, follow me"

we begin walking to the back room and we hear something and Officer Alen points the light at the sound

"Hey! calm down, it's just kas"

"Where's the others"

"I don't actually know, I came down here and they were gone. I tried to search for them but they're no around.. But we need to get out of here. There seems to be something here."

"You mean those walking corpses?"

"Yes, They broke through the enterence earlier. That's when everyone was gone. I ran and hid"

"Ok... You may need to come with us, it's safer."

"No way, I'm not leaving here. Those things are everywhere"

I see him walking back into a dark room

"Besides, why should I fully trust y'all?"

He walks back more as he is grabbed by something and dragged into the dark.

"Kas!"

Alen runs in and shoots the thing. Kas is in the floor covered in blood and bite marks.

"Kas!*

Alen kneels down and tries to make sure he's ok

" He..He isn't breathing "

I walk forward scared

"M-maybe he p-passed out"

"N-no, h-he's dead.."

we walk away from the corpse

"We need to get out of here"

We begin walking back to the entrance and we see lots of corpses pilling in

"They must've heard us screaming, we won't make it through this way, We need to go up"

We begin marching up the stairs as the corpses slowly follow after us

"We're gonna be trapped up here now, what can we do"

"No, there's somewhere up here we can go. The attic, from there we can climb out"

"o-oh alright, let's go up there"

We run up the stairs fully

"What if they make it up here?

" That'll make things more hard, for now we need to find a way into the attic, there's a key to it though. I'm not sure if it's been opened or not so we should go check it out"

He leads me into a very dark room and shines his light unto a hatch and yanks it*

"Bad news, The Fucking thing is locked!"

"Of course it is" I say

"Ok, this means it's probably in the office"

"And where is that?" I ask

"down stairs"

"We can't go down there"

"yep.. Fuck it" I see him beginning to break holes into the attic area and hitting it

"good thing they never thought of Upgrading the door to this"

I see him punch in a big enough hole for me to fit in

"Go up there and unlock the hatch please"

I begin crawling up into the hatch and I open it*

"thank you"

He goes up

"Ok, We should get out but.. It's really late."

"You saying we should rest in a place like this?" I ask

"Essentially"

"What if they come up" I ask

"Watch this"

I see him push a heavy table over the hole and a few boxes on it

"That'll keep them out"

"T-Thank you Alen"

He begins digging in a box in the back and pulls out some blankets and 2 pillows

"We left everything in the car, There's no way we're going out there just to go back in, so we can't anything right now. Sorry about that"

"It's fine Sir"

He hands me a blanket

"T-thank you"

"No problem, get some rest kid, I plan to find somewhere safe in the morning, In the mean time we need some rest"

"Y-yes"

I lay my blankets down and put my head down

"goodnight Alen"

"mhm"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 AM

I get woken up by the sound of things being pushed around, soon they stop and I try and go back to sleep

"W-what..the fuck..."

I'm awoken now as I hear this

"A-alen, what's wrong"

He doesn't say anything, he has a light on from his torch. I get up and begin walking towards it and I see him holding a piece of paper

July 20th

"Experimental zones"

"We can not let this virus escape fully, we have 4 main experimental zones in town, we planted them in This police station, in a highschool, and a College, and at the Randall medicine store. Summer time is soon to end for the schools, hopefully it stays covered up

August 3rd

Our plan to keep this virus under control has completely failed, We had an incident at the randall corporation and at the high school, They failed to keep it under control. It hasn't started yet but it will. It's too late already.

A--

This piece is in blood, the only readable part was

" Everything is done for. I don't know how long I'll last up here, I've locked the attic door but I hear them outside, they're so loud. I'm sorry. I caused this, I should respectfully e-

The rest cuts off there.

"Poor bastard. I saw a bloodied knife by this before reading this booklet. The window has been open. My guess is that he is gone."

I can hear the anger in his voice

"Why. Why did this happen like this"

"s-sir?"

"I'm sorry. I am partly the fault for this. I didn't know this was what they were doing, I knew they were kidnapping and using people for experiments. I just didn't know this was what it would turn out to be"

"Sir. It's not your fault, you.. You didn't know"

"I let it go on. I didn't question. I ignored those calling for help."

"b-but"

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to that highschool. I have a friend who's daughter went there, her name is Yuki Takeya. I wanna make sure if they're ok. After that we're heading to the randall medical corporation. I want to get to the bottom of this"

Understanding, I lay back down, he puts the book in his pocket and lays back down

"Night kid"

"You too"

Soon morning comes.

"Wake up Kusome"

I feel myself being shakened

"H-huh?"

"It's time to get moving, We need to head to MeguriGoaka Highschool"

Slowly getting up I Slip on my shoes

"We need to be careful, they're everywhere out there"

I see him opening the window and climbing out

"follow me"

I follow him out and we climb down and begin making a run to the car

"they sure are everywhere out here"

I say quietly as we make our way to the car

"Ok, Seat belt on"

He says as he begins quickly shifting gears and speeding out of the parking lot

"our destination isn't that far from here is it?"

I say cracking open a soda from the back

"I forgot we had those, Hand me one"

I hand him a Boka cola

"Thank you, and no, we're not far. Well, unless there's roadblocks, then maybe"

We begin talking, mostly shows we like

"I think I see the school in the distance"

"Yeah, So do I as well."

We drive closer and enter into the gates which have rusted by now. But, by the time we enter, we've been followed by the dead, and we have no choice but to get out

"Sir!, What are we to do?"

"hold on"

we both hop out and begin running towards the building*

"Is there anyone in there?" We yell panicked as they close in

We don't hear anything yet and so we have no choice but to continue trying to get their attention. Then finally, I realize there's a rope over by the trash and there's some blocks around. I get an idea, a very stupid idea but it's something.

I run over and pick up the rope and the brick and I attach the rope to the brick

Turning around I notice they've closed in on us

"Sir,help me throw this into that window there"

"I don't think this'll work, kid"

"It's worth a try, ain't it?"

We begin trying to throw the rope up and almost make it high enough, then we see a head pop out

"Is somebody out there?"

The figure I can't make out yet asks

"Yes, please help us now!"

I throw the rope up and she catches it

Just then though, Alen is grabbed and he's bitten, a big chunk is bitten from his neck, he's able to push them back and gets me up the rope

"Go kid, I'll be ok. Get out of here, now"

"B-"

"Now!" I see him pull out his gun and toss it to me, I catch it and shoot at the zombies surrounding him

"No, not them. Shoot me"

"Sir"

"Please, Shoot me"

With small tears running down, I hesitate. But I know what I must

I aim the gun at him as he's grabbed and bitten again

"I'm sorry kid"

"Rest in piece Alen"

**_Life In school Live_**

I climb into the window and around me are 3 girls, a pink hair, Brown hair, and a dark purple haired female

I stay quiet and one of them reaches their hand out for me. I take it.

"H-hey you ok?"

I have tears pouring from my face and I drop back down

"Is Yuki here?"

"Huh? Why how do you know me?" the pink hair says

"You're Yuki I suppose?"

".."

"A family friend, by the name of Alen, he wanted to know if you were ok..But as you're standing here. I suppose you are."

"I know, I saw him out there." she turns around looking extremely depressed and walks out nearly

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him"

"Don't worry, it isn't your fault" She continues walking"

"Sorry about that" the Dark purple hair girl says

"I presume you've been through a lot by now, get some rest." the brown hair says and points towards the futon

"Thank you"

They bring me a cup of water and leave me to rest up

"I'm sorry"

~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I'm happy to have gotten this far in one chapter, This was gonna be multi chapters all around 700 words but i decided to put it in one. I have a few ideas for this story, once again I'll be using new ideas and ideas I didn't use in the original but enhanced.Thank you

**_Navi_**


End file.
